


Let Me Take Over

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [13]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Bottom Jason Todd, Comic, Fan Comics, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Soft morning sex and Dick taking care of Jason in bed.Batfam kinkmas exchange 2020 treat.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Let Me Take Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterleafs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterleafs/gifts).




End file.
